


A trick on your heart

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe after 3b, Angst, Fluff, Just relationship stuff, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek accepted the Nogitsune's offer to see if he could shock the real Stiles out and prove he's still there.<br/>The consequences, however, are hard to deal with.</p><p>This is my first foray into Teen Wolf. Its probably already been done to death.  It takes place a bit after 3b Also, it's AU because I haven't seen anything yet except up to Cora's healing.</p><p>Also decided to write a bit more for it but it's stopping at chapter 3. :) It's fluff.:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Derek was worried was an understatement. The conversation with Chris Argent sat heavy in his heart. He was the kind of man who fell hard and anyone he’d ever loved had died. It was ridiculous and impossible and what’s more, the object of his desire was strictly off limits. He was too young and not ready for someone like Derek to reveal his devotion. Derek rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t bring himself to kill Stiles. He knew without a shadow of a doubt he’d protect him against Chris if it came down to it. That skinny, awkward kid had somehow found a chink in Derek’s armor and there was just no scratching at it hard enough to get rid of the want.  No, he wasn’t a kid, or skinny or awkward, or weak. Far from it. Stiles was seventeen.

He closed his eyes remembering the last time he’d seen Stiles.

_The Nogitsune staring at him also knew. Stiles strutted forward with a gleeful look. “You can’t kill me, can you? You can’t kill him.” Stiles had him backing against a wall._

_Derek swallowed, hands clenched into fists. “Let him go! Stiles? I know you’re in there!”_

_“Pathetic,” The Nogitsune jeered at him. “So much love for a teenage boy. You’re willing to let me kill you. I can sense your primal instinct. You’re keeping it in check. The scent of your lust is delicious.” Stiles sniffed as he leaned into Derek’s neck._

_Derek shuddered. His body hummed. He closed his eyes trying to force himself back into control._

_But Stiles tongue was on his neck he licked him from the throat to his ear and Derek’s knees buckled under him. He nearly collapsed from the fire that rushed through his body. Stiles held him steady and on his feet. “You’re the King for a reason, you know” the Nogitsune purred._

_Derek looked up and growled but Stiles just laughed. He only pressed his body against Derek’s. It took all of Derek’s control to resist. “Stiles…” Derek gave him a last pleading look. He could hear Scott and his friend’s coming. Chris Argent was close, he only had a few moments._

_“You’ll fight them for me, won’t you?” Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s chest and gripped his belt. “You’ll sacrifice yourself for me, right?”_

_They were running out of time and he had to try. For Scott, for everyone. Even for Stiles himself. “I’m sorry,” he panted, “forgive me.” Derek gave a broken howl and kissed him hard._

_The kiss did not last very long but was enough to shock Stiles awake.  
_

_Stiles stared at him wide-eyed, and for a moment he could see the boy behind the Nogitsune. The boy fighting to be free. “Derek?”  That was all they needed to know that Stiles was still there. Still reachable._

_“Stiles…”_

_Stiles hands were everywhere all at once and Derek’s body sung at the contact._

_Until the Nogitsune returned and threw him halfway across the room, his little joke played on Derek Hale._

That was part of the reason it was so easy for Kate to manipulate him. He’d felt such raw pain after that moment. The knowledge that Stiles had laid claim him. He slammed a fist into the wall.

His neck throbbed. Every conversation with Stiles since then was tense and awkward. They didn’t bring up the subject and Derek knew Malia was sleeping with Stiles. He rubbed it gently because that always seemed to work to calm him down. It was fine that he was with Malia. She was his age. He eyed the moon and held on to the anger.

“Stiles…” Derek whispered brokenly. She was probably with him now. He could smell her scent on his body and it was driving him crazy with jealousy. She knew it too. She would smirk at him every time they encountered each other. She knew she had what he wanted and she didn’t care that he suffered.

His phone buzzed. Scott wanting something, he ignored it.

His phone buzzed again, Lydia, he ignored it.

He paced in the loft.

His phone buzzed one more time. This time he couldn’t ignore it, it was Stiles. He answered gruffly, “Yeah?”

Scott’s voice came from the other end, “Jesus Derek. We’ve been trying to reach you all night.

“Why are you calling me from Stiles’ phone?” Derek growled.

“Because you won’t answer otherwise!” Scott snarled back. “Listen, we need you…”

“Is Stiles there?” Derek demanded.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Scott had him on speaker phone.

“I’m busy.” Derek snapped. “Make it fast.”

They launched into a description of what they needed which was as usual some crazy plan that required multiple moving parts. One part of the plan made him back up. “No.” Derek shook his head.

“Derek…” Scott’s tone was warning.

“I’m not babysitting Stiles!”

“You’re the only one I can trust, Malia’s already succumbed and there’s no one else.” Scott argued.

“No.”

“Derek?” Stiles exhaled. “It nearly killed my Dad.”

It was that pleading tone that always made Derek do what he didn’t want to. Derek sighed and barked grumpily, “Fine. Come to the loft.”

“We’re already here.” Scott pulled it open and all three walked in. “Kira’s with Malia and Deaton. Thanks Derek.”

Lydia and Scott left fairly quickly and Derek was alone with Stiles on the full moon. Stiles cleared his throat nervously. “Got anything to drink?” He found his way to a couch and sat.

Derek rubbed his neck irritably. “Just grab anything from the fridge.” He turned away.

Stiles sighed and wandered towards the kitchen. The meager kitchen.  He scoffed at the very idea any food or drink was actually edible. He pulled open the fridge, “perfect.” Scott sighed. Beer. Left over Chinese, and some condiments. He found a glass from the cabinet, a dusty one, and rinsed it out. “Suppose I shouldn’t ask when the last time was you cooked anything here? If you cooked anything?”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek snapped.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles shouted suddenly. “Ever since you came back you… Well…” He flailed his hands in Derek’s direction. “You’re worse than usual.”

“What do you mean worse?” Derek huffed.

“You’re always grumpy, dismal and rude. But now you’re just…Fuck. Now I can’t even talk to you without you biting my head off. And what was that about? You didn’t answer Scott, you didn’t answer Lydia but my phone you answer?” Stiles stalked back to the sofa and flopped down heavily. “The fuck is your problem?”  
  
Derek growled, “You don’t know, do you? You don’t remember?”

“But you…that wasn’t.” Stiles stammered. “Seriously?” His eyebrows climbed.

Derek stared at him.

“Oh my god…” Stiles lifted his arms in shock. “Oh my GOD.”

Derek sighed, “Its fine Stiles. You were out of your mind. I know that.”

“But…” Stiles swallowed and whispered in a small voice. “The wolf doesn’t, right?”

“No,” Derek muttered, “he doesn’t.”

“So you’re… I… ugh.” Stiles went a little pale. “Me?” His voice was slightly high and he looked a little confused by the idea. He gazed at Derek in naked awe for a long moment.

“Stop that,” Derek growled.

“I mean you’re so…” Stiles waved a hand, “I mean so…. and I’m so…”

“Young, Stiles. You’re too young.”

“I’m Seventeen.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You’ve got a girlfriend. You like girls.” Derek reminded him.

“I don’t have a girlfriend. Malia just visits me, I’m convenient because I know what she is. I have no control over that.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “You.” He got to his feet.  “Why are you shaking?”

_I’m resisting the urge to pounce and fuck you._

“You’re in pain aren’t you?” Stiles said in a softer tone. “It’s hurting you. I hurt you. Fuck. This is so… I mean you’re Derek Hale.”

“Yeah,” Derek replied tersely. “So you keep reminding me.”

“So how do we fix it?” Stiles wondered. “I mean what do we have to do?”

“There’s no fixing it!” Derek snapped. “You claimed me, I surrendered. End of story.”

“I can’t just let you deal with this on your own.” Stiles gave him an exasperated look.

“I didn’t ask you for help!”

“You never do!”

“Stiles, just let it go. I’ll be fine.” Derek exhaled and shuddered.

“You’re not fine. Just let me do something.”

“Like what, exactly?” Derek growled at him when he attempted to come closer.

“This?” Stiles reached out for him but Derek was quicker and backed away. “Derek!” Stiles sighed. “Fine. If it will stop your stubborn ass from going postal on the full moon, I’ll take one for the team.” He pulled off his jacket.

“Stiles what are you doing?” Derek glared at him.

“Removing all doubt.” Stiles kicked his shoes off. “Just try and be gentle, I mean first time with a man and all.” He unbuckled his jeans and likewise shoved them out of the way. He pulled his hands apart. “Well?”

Derek stared, “Stiles…”

Stiles sighed, “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t actually hate you or anything.”

“I know you don’t hate me.” Derek muttered.

“And well… look at that, reaction.” Stiles looked absurdly proud of the fact that his cock was standing to attention without any encouragement. “Guess it doesn’t mind. Sex is sex.”

Derek couldn’t help it, Stiles was just so ridiculous sometimes. He laughed, actually laughed… probably for the first time since… Jennifer.

Stiles grinned sheepishly, then scowled, “you better not be laughing at my prick.”

“It’s perfect, Stiles. Like the rest of you.” Derek rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Put your pants on, I’m not fucking you.”

Stiles did as bidden with a petulant look. “I don’t see why not, I mean we’re consenting adults.”

“I beg to differ,” Derek smirked. The shuddering had gone away and he felt a little more at ease now. The Wolf seemed satisfied just to be near Stiles, apparently.

Stiles dropped back down on the couch. “You’re a jerk,” he told Derek.

Derek joined him. “Not fucking you makes me a jerk?”

“Why did you accept?” Stiles threw a glare at him. “Why did you let the Nogitsune get the better of you? You could have said no. You could have pushed it away.”

“I wanted to make sure you were still there.” Derek explained. “It was a long shot, I admit but I had to try. For Scott’s sake. And…” He looked up. “Mine.”

“Yours?” Stiles gave him a confused look.

“How can you not know…Stiles…!?” Derek shook his head with a sigh.

 When Stiles reached over this time, Derek didn’t flinch away. He stroked Derek’s neck gently from his collar bone to his ear and back again. “Big bad wolf,” Stiles snickered faintly.

“Shut up.” Derek muttered. “Just keep doing that.”

“I don’t turn 18 for another six months, Derek.” Stiles reminded him.

“Don’t push your luck,” Derek growled, but there was no anger behind it. He opened his eyes and gazed at Stiles. “I have no right to ask anything of you.”

“Come here…” Stiles encouraged Derek to curl up on his lap. “Listen to my heart. No wolfing out.”

He stroked Derek’s head gently until the man began to breathe steadily. It was just that Stiles remembered Derek was supposed to be watching him.

Derek?

Stiles had to admit he’d always been attracted. The fact that Derek wouldn’t take advantage of the bond between them made him smile. He was always so prickly on the outside but inside? There was a heart there. A heart that had suffered a great deal of pain.

Derek Hale, cuddled up in his lap. Stiles almost wanted to take a picture for his phone. He felt an overwhelming protective urge of the man just then. “You’re mine.” Stiles said softly, wonder in his tone. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” He ran his hand through Derek’s thick black hair and traced the muscles of his neck and shoulders.

How in the hell was he going to explain this to Scott… let alone Malia?

Wait, Derek hadn’t kissed him, all he’d done was cuddle in Stiles’ lap and fall asleep. What did that mean? Was Derek his boyfriend now? He didn’t even know if Malia was his girlfriend.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered softly.

“Mmm…?” Derek stirred.

“My leg’s cramping.”

Derek chuckled and shifted.

Stiles decided to worry about it all another day and fell asleep on the couch. That was where they remained until the sun came up.

*FIN*


	2. Chapter 2

Now that he knew, well life just got more interesting for Stiles. After several days passed of not having much courage other than to text Derek occasionally, the first thing that happened was Malia laughing hysterically. Especially when he referred to her as his girlfriend. That certainly didn’t make matters any better but it was no worse when Scott found out. Malia didn’t seem to care what he did with Derek, which rankled. She should care, damn it. Even Derek seemed indifferent about Malia when he left the next morning. All they really did was cuddle. It was embarrassing. Derek hadn’t even kissed him and his texts were no better than one or two words.

After he’d caught Stiles staring at his phone too much one night, Scott had wrangled the truth out of him.  “You what…”

Stiles had never seen his best friend look so utterly stunned in his life.

“With… _Derek_?!?”

“For Christ sake, Scott. It’s not impossible.” Stiles grumbled.

“But you’re so…. and he’s so….” Scott flailed. “I can’t even…” He shook his head.

Stiles scoffed, “Why is it so hard for everyone to believe someone is in love with _me_?”

“Because you’re… well you. I get you. Not many people do.” Scott was completely unable to process at first. “I can’t believe it. He's got to be in his early twenties now?”

 "I don't know." Stiles shrugged, "He’s adamant about not touching me until I’m legal. So I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to do with this.”

“Do you actually want him to touch you?” Scott wondered seriously.

“I don’t know, honestly.” Stiles shrugged. “You have to admit he’s hot. I mean stupid hot. If I was going to be gay, at least it’s with someone like him. Er… _shut up_ …”

Scott had gotten over his surprise, obviously and couldn’t stop laughing for most of the night.

*

Derek had not fared much better. It took a few days but Peter finally noticed, or at least, admitted he’d noticed. Derek was grumpier than usual. Healing Cora had taken a great toll on him but something else was going on too.

Naturally, he was not helpful in the slightest and poked and prodded until Derek finally said something

“You saddled yourself with a teenager….” Peter shook his head in that irritatingly superior way he had.

“How about we focus on something other than my situation…” Derek glared.

“How about _you_ focus?” Peter countered.

“What?”

Peter sighed and pulled out his cellphone. “How long has it been since you’ve seen him?”

“Four days,” Derek grumbled, “8 hours and 27 minutes. Who are you calling?” His voice had a dangerous edge to it.

“Scott? Bring Stiles to the loft.” Peter ignored Derek’s growl of impatience. “What for?” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He truly hated having to answer to that little prick. “You know very well what for! I don’t give a fuck who he’s with.”

Derek didn’t want to know the answer to that either. He looked down at his hands. They were bleeding and raw. Whatever Kate had done to him wasn’t helping, as it was even harder to control. Oddly enough, being with Stiles made him feel powerful, gave him something back. “It’s alright, we’ll come to you.” He knew Scott could hear him.

“Not before you at least wash your hands.” Peter muttered. “You’re bleeding everywhere.”

“Derek?” Stiles’ worried voice could be heard through the phone. Peter switched it to speaker. “Are you alright?”

Derek looked at the phone as though it was a viper. He felt raw and exposed with Scott and Peter listening.

“Take the phone, Derek.” Peter ordered him.

Derek reluctantly took it. “Stiles,” he shuddered slightly.

“Hey, big guy.” Stiles said jokingly. He could hear the sound of the jeep. Stiles was on his way. “I know it’s been a couple of days but I had to explain all this to people. Er. Well. You know. Derek? Do what Peter said, go upstairs. I’d rather he not hear…”

“Super hearing…. I could hear anyway.” Peter interjected.

“Just talk, Stiles.” Derek hated himself for pleading. He clenched his fist again and watched the blood seep out.

Stiles proceeded to yammer on about whatever came to his mind and whatever he was sure  Peter wouldn't be interested in listening in on. Derek felt his body begin to relax a little and he was able to wash the blood from his hands while listening. He knew he wasn’t handling this properly but it couldn’t be helped. It couldn’t be _handled_ the regular way.

Peter gestured at him. “You really should shower,” he told Derek tersely. “Before they get here.”

Derek sniffed at himself and grimaced, Peter was right.

“Stiles? I need to jump in the shower really quick. Can I put you on speaker?”

“You’re kidding right?” Stiles drummed his fingers on the wheel. When Derek didn’t answer he sighed, “You’re not kidding. Fine.” He kept talking while trying not to imagine Derek getting naked.  He swallowed nervously at the very idea of trying not to imagine Derek getting naked and when he was nervous he rambled.

And boy was he rambling. Malia had given him a mouthful the night before and refused to sleep with him until he dealt with his feelings. And –that- was something he didn’t want to do. For years and years he’d been in love with Lydia, still was and probably always would be. Then Malia came along… and now Derek. He was conflicted in a lot of ways and didn’t quite know how to handle it all. At least Derek wasn’t putting any pressure on him. So he talked about Lacross and how the team was doing. He talked about Scott’s new protégé who seriously had more anger issues than any werewolf should. He could hear the shower running and he tensed and grimaced and glanced at Scott who had so much on his mind he wasn’t paying attention. “Derek?” Stiles asked on the phone as they pulled up to the building. “We’re here.”

The water turned off. Stiles could just imagine what he looked like, muscles all glistening and dripping wet with… Jesus.

“Come on up, Stiles.” Derek’s voice was soft and husky and goddamn made Stiles break out in goose pimples.  The phone clicked off.

Stiles stared at the phone, breathless. “I’m not going up there,” he shook his head hurriedly. “Scott…tell him something happened to my dad… tell him anything!”

“Stiles…? What…. Take it easy. He’s not going to hurt you.”

“That’s not what…” Oh god, Stiles ran his hand through his hair.

“You’re turned on.” Scott snickered.  “Don’t try and deny it I can smell it from here.”

“I can’t go up there!” Stiles shook his head again.

“Look. He just needs to see you.” Scott encouraged him gently. “I remember how it was with Allison. There were times I could have killed just to smell her. He won’t hurt you. Who knows you might even be good for him. He’s gone through a lot.”

Stiles took a long breath. “You’re right.” He turned off the jeep. “I’m being a wuss. I can handle this. I’ve handled worse.”

Peter opened the door before Scott could slide it open. “About goddamn time,” he practically glared at Stiles who just sort of shrugged helplessly. Derek was fresh from the shower, hair still damp. He probably smelled lovely, not that Stiles wanted to go check him out or anything. Peter glanced at both of them and rolled his eyes. He dragged Scott over towards a map that was laid out on the table while Stiles sort of stood there for a moment awkwardly.

“Hi,” Stiles smiled.

“Hi,” Derek replied back.

“I-“

“I-“

Both began at the same time and stopped speaking to let the other speak first. Derek grunted, “Are you alright?”

“I was about to ask the same as you. You should have said something. We’ve been texting.” Stiles said carefully.

“I didn’t want to upset you,” Derek shrugged.

“Upset me?” Stiles laughed shortly, “I’m not upset.” He turned to walk further into the loft and away from Scott and Peter, which was ridiculous really because they could hear anyway so that they could mostly be alone. “I just wish you knew you could tell me if you were in pain. I’d have come over.”

“I can deal with pain,” Derek shook his head.

“You don’t HAVE to.” Stiles turned. Derek was still keeping his distance.

“It’s enough to see you,” Derek forced a smile.

“Derek…” Stiles exhaled. “Will you just.... aw hell.” He stalked over and put his hands on Derek’s chest. Derek gave him a half-angry… half desperate look.  His fingers clenched in the material of his Derek's shirt and splayed out again. He looked up and was astounded to see the scared look in Derek’s eyes. “I…” He leaned up and caught Derek’s neck before the taller man could escape.

Derek froze.

“Come here,” Stiles said gently as he pulled Derek into his arms in spite of any resistance he felt. “Hey, I know it’s been hard.” 

Derek let his head fall against Stiles’ neck and finally wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. He inhaled Stiles’ scent and shuddered. The weakness he’d been feeling since helping Cora seemed to evaporate. He felt every fiber of his being come alive. Stiles stroked his hair gently and Derek could feel his body react and throb for more. He felt power for the first time in two weeks. He lifted his head and was about to say something but Stiles surprised him again.

With a kiss.

A real honest-to-god… mouth open and tongues clashing kiss. Stiles kissed like a drowning man, all fire and intensity and Derek, god help him…he couldn’t stop it if he’d wanted to. It filled him, that kiss. The heat washed over his body and gave him strength, power, purpose…and something else. He felt his heart race and his blood pump through his veins. He heard Stiles’ heart pounding and slowed the kiss down a little. It turned into something less desperate and full of hope. Stiles responded and Derek finally let himself feel. This was something real. Something more. When he drew his hands down Stiles’ body he discovered something even more interesting. He wasn’t skinny, he was just compact and lean. His muscles were all where they should be.  Derek actually smiled into the kiss.

“What?” Stiles had to breathe, so he immediately had to talk. They stood there, forehead’s touching, fingers laced together.

“Not so skinny after-all.” Derek nuzzled Stiles’ cheek.

From the other end of the Loft Peter coughed loudly, “You two _know_ we can hear you!?!”

Derek ignored him. “Stiles…. You know I…” He sighed.

Stiles put a finger to his lips, “Hey, whatever. We’ll just…” he laughed nervously. “Please tell me when you need me, don’t wait until you’re hurting and Peter has to summon us. Okay?” He brushed Derek’s cheek. “I, er...heh....” Stiles fought hard not to flush. “Just don’t tell me everything’s fine when it isn’t.” He reached out to absently trace Derek’s lips. They were full and perfect and Stiles was confused and unsure but he knew one thing.  That was… honestly? That was a kiss he couldn’t even have dreamed of. Stiles didn’t want to let go. He rubbed his hand over Derek’s heart without thinking. He was playing with a burning match and he knew it.

“I’m okay, now, Stiles.” Derek assured him, without making any promises.

 _I’m not_. Stiles thought to himself with a sigh. He could add _being in love with Derek Hale_ to the top of his top ten list of crazy things he’d gotten himself into.

 _In love with?_ Stiles shook his head in bemusement as they broke apart and went back to the main area of the loft.

Peter looked exasperated, “Finally!” then pleased and nonchalant. “I knew it would work.”

Scott frowned as he looked at the pair of them and studied Derek. “You’re right, he’s a lot healthier looking.”

 _Oh my god, I’m in love with Derek Hale._ Stiles’ face had such a look of abject horror for a moment that even Derek gave him a curious look.

“Stiles, you okay?”

“I bet it just hit him,” Peter looked smug. “Now are we going to go over these points on the map and come up with a plan, or what?”

Stiles stared down at the floor, “oh…god. Yes, yes let’s focus on this map, like right now.” He gave Derek a sheepish grin and tried to be enthusiastic about the latest crazy plan.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's mostly fluffy romance.

It was stupid.

Scratch That.

It was ludicrous.

Stiles could come up with a whole list of adjectives for the absurd situation he was in. At school, Malia still hung on to him and there was sex. He hadn’t told Derek about the sex but somehow Derek knew. Stiles knew he knew and yet neither of them said a freaking thing. In the afternoon he would study at the loft. In the evenings, Malia would come over but there was no relationship there, it was more like friendship. A kind of friends with benefits thing. Malia needed someone to watch out for her, someone who knew what she was. He anchored her and she was the only one who knew he was in love with Derek.

Derek was a whole other story. After that first kiss, no further kisses were forthcoming. It was honestly driving Stiles crazy that he was the one who had to initiate things if things were going to progress between them. Derek would simply stand near him or sit next to him or lean into him. Every encounter seemed to result in Derek looking better and better. The glow in his eyes continued to strengthen.

Derek seemed content with having Stiles for a few hours in the afternoon and didn’t push. It did drain on Stiles’ patience, having two people who needed him for different reasons. He was glad that neither of them were being possessive because he wasn’t sure he could choose to let Malia loose on the world. Not with the state she was in, still barely understanding what it meant to be human. Stiles was pretty sure Derek was holding any feelings he had on the subject firmly at bay.

Tonight’s Lacross game was traditionally a game where Malia, his dad, Scott’s mom and Lydia would show up and cheer them on. Kira was playing now and awfully damn good. To say that he was surprised when Derek showed up was an understatement. Derek had avoided everyone but Scott, Peter and Stiles when word got out.

They were getting ready to go out on the field when he saw Derek casually take a seat away from the others on the stands. Stiles nearly tripped over his own feet.

“Hey, careful.” Scott stopped him from falling on his face.

“He’s here!” Stiles flailed.

“What? Who…oh.” Scott’s eyes travelled to where Stiles was trying not to stare. “Think anyone else noticed?”

Stiles glanced at the others and swallowed nervously when he saw Malia’s mischievous look, “Crap. Yeah they’ve noticed.” He was sure she was going to be extra loud today, just to annoy him. “Should I go over to him?”

“Dude the game’s starting. We have to get into position in five,” Scott thumped him on the shoulder.

“Oww…hey.” Stiles muttered. He cast another glance at Derek.

Derek was sitting … mostly on the bench. He was avoiding contact with other people and looked irritated when it was almost impossible. Stiles tried a smile at him and Derek looked a little nonplussed. “Go sit with them!” Stiles gestured. He knew Derek could hear him.

Derek shook his head.

Malia was having none of that attitude. She had already waltzed over. “We’ve got drinks.” she tugged cheekily at Derek’s jacket.

Scott looked on in fascination as Derek looked as though he’d rather have a hole drilled in his head. There was no way to stop Malia when she wanted something though, so Derek found himself half dragged to where the others were sitting and forced to sit between Lydia and Malia.

“ _Oh my god_ …” Stiles muttered as everyone took their positions. 

His worst nightmare.

*

Up on the stands Malia was grinning impishly. Derek was scowling and Lydia was just trying to enjoy the game. “You know I could give you some tips,” she suggested in Derek’s ear.

Derek whipped his head around and glared at her, “what?”

Lydia stared at the both of them, and rolled her eyes. “Malia, _Really_?”

“I mean, I can’t believe he hasn’t fucked Stiles yet. It’s not hard to accomplish.” Malia snickered. “If you’re worried about me, don’t be.”

Stiles father just happened to be on the other side of Lydia and made a face, “I don’t want to know.”

Derek’s fist clenched and he turned to focus on the game. “I’m just here to support him,” he muttered. “Fuck off.” He turned pointedly away from Malia and stared ahead, focused on Stiles and the game.

As it happened, it was a rough game and Stiles took a few hits. Each one made Derek cringe and Malia got louder and rougher, actively taunting the other team. She and Lydia had posters and he adamantly refused to hold one up.

Not in this lifetime.

Honestly Derek had no idea what had possessed him to go there, he couldn’t have felt more out of place. At half-time, it was Derek’s opportunity to flee and he knew he had to get out of there. It was far too buoyant for him. The team was winning, there would be an after party and the kids would be up all night. Kids. Teenagers. He closed his eyes and tried to remember that that no matter what he felt and desperately wanted, he had no right.

He found himself up in the stands while the girls were down talking to the boys. Stiles’ father kept giving him sidelong _I really want to ask a question I don’t want to know the answer to_ looks.

“No,” Derek said flatly.

“Huh?” John Stilinsky shrugged.

“I haven’t,” Derek grunted. “What you’re thinking.”

“Ah, well,” John just shook his head with a resigned look. “Why?”

“What do you mean, why?” Derek frowned, “uh, it’s illegal? Why am I pointing this out to a Sherriff, exactly?”

“Yep,” John nodded, “too much information.”

Derek stared.

Stiles came bounding up the steps, “Derek!” he seized the man by the arm, “Hi dad.” He tugged at Derek. “C’mere!”

“I’m perfectly fine here,” Derek resisted.

“Are you really going to make me do this in front of my father?” Stiles glared, “I only have a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Derek acquiesced, it was very difficult to resist Stiles, after all. “Fine.”

Stiles pulled and tugged until they were out of sight of his father. “Hey,” Stiles found grinned cheerfully, it was a good game after all for now. “I’d hug you but I’m dirty and sweaty. Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me, really! The second half is going to be awesome.”

“You’re doing well,” Derek’s voice was soft.

“I have a lot of help. Kira and Scott won’t let anyone get to close enough to do any real damage.” Stiles chuckled. He pulled off one of his gloves. “Hey, are YOU okay?” He laced their fingers together and squeezed gently. “Lydia and Malia aren’t making you crazy, I hope?”

“I’m fine, Stiles.” Derek exhaled. He looked down at their hands. Stiles’ fingers moved and caressed his. Malia was over with Scott and Lydia and some of the other players and didn’t seem to care.

“I really like that you came,” Stiles beamed at him. Once he’d gotten over Derek’s presence there the idea of it had helped him ramp things up on the field. “Thank you,” he leaned up and kissed Derek’s cheek.

In front of other people. Derek’s eyes widened. “What are you…”

“Now go sit back down again, I’ve got a game to finish.”  Stiles let his hand go and turned to strut back out to the field. Strut. Him. Stiles Stilinski. Malia had just enthusiastically kissed him in front of people too and Derek was there. Look at that. Hot girlfriend, hot boyfriend. Seriously have you seen Derek in tight jeans? Well, were they? They were weren’t they? Of course they were.

 _In your face,_ Beacon high.

He gave a particularly burly looking player from the other team an uncharacteristically ferocious look and balked backwards when the taller, heavier set boy gave him an absolutely incredulous look. “Scott I think that guys going to kill me.” Stiles told Scott worriedly as they made it back out onto the field.

Scott just chuckled good-naturedly at him, “look at you, breaking hearts.”

Stiles laughed, “You know it’s not like that, dude.”  
  
“Just be careful, yeah?” Scott warned gently. “You’re playing with fire. On both sides of the team.”

“I will be,” Stiles nodded. He looked over at the bleachers. Derek hadn’t left. He’d gone back to his seat was given a wide grin by Malia who looked over at the field and gave Stiles’ a thumbs up.

“I mean it, Stiles.” Scott gave him a gentle warning tone. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt. Especially you, and both of them could literally tear you to pieces.”

“Why am I _always_ the one who could get hurt?” Stiles complained as the game started.

It didn’t matter, they were well ahead in the game and proceeded to win a trouncing victory. Lydia of course, was throwing the after party and Malia had all the attention she wanted from Lydia and Scott. Stiles knew he could steal himself a way for the moment and find Derek. Malia had thumped him good naturedly and whispered to him that he needed to take care of Derek. She was fine with whatever. It was a huge thing that Derek had come to the game at all.

Derek wasn’t that hard to find, all he had to do was go to the part of the house where there was the least amount of people. A workshop in the back.

“Hey,” Stiles grinned at him. “You’re still here.”

“Yeah,” Derek had honestly wanted to leave a long while ago but couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet.

Stiles moved closer, cornering Derek against a table. He was on a team win high and there was something he needed to do before the night was over. He pulled Derek into his arms and held him tightly. He could feel the tension ease out of the older man almost immediately. “You suffered a crowd for me,” Stiles chuckled. Derek’s face was buried against his neck.  He ran his hands through Derek’s hair gently. “God, you feel amazing.”  

“Stiles…” Derek muttered.

“You’re _seriously_ going to make me wait nearly six months?” Stiles complained. “You’re a werewolf, _anything_ could happen in like a week. 2 days. Derek…”

Derek kissed him to shut him up. His neck at first, which itself was something that rendered Stiles’ speechless. His lips worked his way up Stiles’ neck, and his hands wandered. Oh, they wandered. A firm grip on his behind made Stiles’ squeak slightly. Indulging his tightly wound up feelings made Derek feel giddy and reckless. “Stiles..”  

He wanted more than this. More than this. He wanted everything. He wanted and had no right. The realization made Derek stop suddenly. He gave Stiles a hard look. “You’re my one good thing.”

Stiles’ mouth opened, closed and opened again. “I’m…huh?”

Derek’s thumb traced Stile’s cheek, “you with your big brown eyes.”  His thumb moved to trace Stiles lips, “and full sweet lips, and the way you light up the room with your smile and chase away the shadows.”

“Are you quoting something?” Stiles asked suspiciously, but he liked it nonetheless. Derek was being oddly sweet and loquacious for a strong silent type.

“Me,” Derek held his eyes. “You’ve given life back to me.”

“It’s only been a few weeks, Derek.” Stiles scoffed, but petted Derek’s hair anyway. “And a couple of kisses, I mean you haven’t even seen me naked.” A little light humor to ease the tension.

Derek laughed weakly. “Look, Stiles. I’m trying to tell you something.” He inhaled Stile’s scent and almost forgot what it was he was trying to say. He fought hard to form the words into a coherent sentence.  “I want this to be special. You and me. Is that too much to ask?”

Stiles knew it was difficult for Derek to talk about his feelings, or even talk much at all. The way he enunciated each word as if it was the most important sentence in his life made Stiles weak in the knees. Derek had actually tried to communicate his feelings. Derek Hale. Strong, Silent Type Extraordinaire. “You don’t want a quick fuck, do you?” He catches on eventually. “You want… god.”

Derek smiled reluctantly.

“You..”  Stiles finally bought a clue. “Are you in love with me?” His voice was a touch on the high side when he said it. He couldn’t believe it, he’d never have expected it to be two ways. He’d known he was in love with Derek but that Derek actually…”Really?” His eyes sparkled. He remembered Malia insisting that she was certain Derek had strong feelings for him.

Derek nodded, wordlessly. He looked away as though ashamed.

It was something he’d always wanted, to be loved and it was just amazing a feeling as he thought it would be when someone FINALLY admitted to it. Someone loved him and it was a precious, wonderful thing and he wanted to hold on to it with all his might.

“Derek,” Stiles asked softly. “What if I told you a secret?” His fingers slid from Derek’s hair down to his chest and rest there.

Derek looked at him, confused and a little hurt.

“I’ve wanted what you’ve just offered for a long time now.” Stiles admitted softly. “If we’re going to work on this thing.” He waved a hand between them. “I mean us. I agree to slow and no sex until I’m 18 if that makes you feel better. I think this means I’ll have to give up having sex with Malia but that’s completely cruel because…I’m a teenager. I think about sex every five minutes… and she’s not in love with me…”

Derek kissed him again and Stiles sank into him.

"Also," Stiles' eyes twinkled. "I am quite certain that love you too."

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this was a good place to end it. This fic really wasn't meant to be anything huge. Just fluffy nonsense.


End file.
